


Act Your Age

by Katiemonz



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: (the child abuse only happens once and is not a major theme of the comic), Child Abuse, Comic, Embedded Images, Family, Fan Comics, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Time Travel Shenanigans, havve is now robodad, i will beat yalls asses, if any of yall nasties start shipping this i stg, theyre all kids now! except havve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiemonz/pseuds/Katiemonz
Summary: [COMIC] It was supposed to be just a routine visit into space for the members of TWRP, but when their ship’s Time Crystal suddenly malfunctions, their quick trip turns into a full-blown crisis. The clock has been turned back, and now everyone but Havve has been transformed into children. Now, they have to find a way to fix the Time Crystal, turn Sung, Meouch, and Phobos back to normal, and figure out just what--or who-–caused the Crystal to freak out in the first place. Babysitting three rambunctious kids isn’t easy, though, so the real question is whether or not Havve can fix everything before he short circuits from stress. Here’s hoping.





	1. Pages 001-003

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Act Your Age, a plot bunny that got waaay out of hand and evolved a life of its own. This was originally going to be a self-indulgent story just for me (hence why the art is so rough), but it got too big to just keep it to myself. So excuse the sort of bare bones appearance of this comic, and enjoy the story!
> 
> This comic is also being posted on tumblr! Check it out there for bonus content, such as character profiles and concept art! Just head on over to www.twrp-act-your-age.tumblr.com
> 
> Pages should go up every Friday! I know AO3 isn't the most conventional place to put comics, but I think it should work okay. Plus, this way you can get emails when updates go up, more conveniently leave comics, etc. etc.. Okay, that should be it for now! Enjoy!


	2. Pages 004-007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up and is collectively freaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phobos is using ASL for anyone who’s confused! Anything he says in sign language will be in brackets for clarity.

Act Your Age: Pages 004-007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Page seven was actually the first page I drew for this comic! Of course, the first thing I draw is a cute sad hug lol. Little Meouch freaking out about his lack of mane is maybe one of my favorite additions I’ve since made to this scene. Hope you guys are enjoying the comic so far! Let me know what you think in the comments!


	3. Pages 008-010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high, everyone’s freaking out, and Havve did not sign up for this. All he wanted was to go to Ladyworld! That was it! He was voted “Least Responsible Member of the Band,” why does he have the be the one in charge?

Act Your Age Pages 008-010

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed these pages, please leave a comment! They really do mean a lot and they help out the comic! See ya next week!


	4. Pages 011-013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys adjust to their new looks. Havve has some thoughts.

Act Your Age Pages 001-013

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and enjoying! If you're liking the comic so far, leave a comment! They really help out. Have a nice weekend!


	5. Pages 014-017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The implications of childhood and the limitations it brings are starting to become clear. How the hell are they going to survive this?

Act Your Age Pages 014-017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any and all comments are cherished. They really help me out a lot! Have a great weekend!


	6. Pages 018-020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rock n’ roll best friends have a heart to heart and refuse to sit on the couch correctly. Phobos uses a text to speech app when he’s lazy.

Act Your Age Pages 018-020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments are cherished and help me out a ton. Have a great weekend guys!


	7. Pages 021-023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sung's core gets a check-up.

Act Your Age Pages 021-023

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this page looks different compared to the others, I’m using a different brush! This story was originally drawn in Photoshop, but I’ve since switched over to Clip Studio Paint and I have different brushes now. Because of how I’m editing this comic, adding in pages where they need to be added, redrawing frames where they need to be drawn… expect to see a mish-mash of brushes from here on out, lol.
> 
> Also: Behold, the first and only time I remember to draw the design on Havve’s shirt!
> 
> If you're digging these pages and the story so far, please leave a comment! They really put a smile on my face and help the story out. Thank you all so much for reading! Have a great weekend! My birthday's on Sunday so I'm gonna have a good one, for sure ;) See you all next week!


	8. Pages 024-026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve goes off and tries to be responsible. The boys actually get to enjoy themselves for once.

Act Your Age Pages 024-026

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Make sure to leave a comment, they make my day and really help out the story! See you next week!


	9. Pages 027-030

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone appears.

Act Your Age Pages 027-030


	10. Pages 031-034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve is disarmed.

Act Your Age Pages 031-034


	11. Pages 035-038

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos hates this. He really, really hates this.

Act Your Age Pages 035-038


	12. Pages 039-041

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signups for the “I Hate Deimos and Want to Punch Him” Club begin tomorrow at noon. All are welcome!

Act Your Age pages 039-041


	13. Pages 042-045

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no one is really doing okay after losing Phobos. Luckily, things always look a little bit brighter from on top of a lap.

Act Your Age Pages 042-045


	14. Pages 046-048

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Havve’s day wasn’t going poorly enough, now he’s being operated on by literal children. He’s having fun.

Act Your Age pages 046-048


	15. Pages 049-050

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos isn't in the mood for sibling bonding.

Act Your Age Pages 049-050.

Bonus written content coming next Tuesday!


	16. Intermission: Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling the itch to write something for this project, and this was always a scene I wanted to flesh out a little more anyway. I know we’re 50 pages in already and it’s weird to throw something totally different at you now, but :P This is my story and I do what I want!
> 
> BTW, this is not required reading! If you’re not a big fic reader, don’t worry, you’re not missing anything important to the plot. But if you want to get a little more insight into what’s going through Phobos’s head… read on!

This was his  _ brother. _ That was the thing that kept going through Phobos’s head. This was his twin brother, alive and breathing, in the pilot’s seat, taking him away from his friends against his will. The friends he loved, and who loved him back, and who Deimos hated with a burning passion. Deimos wanted his friends dead.

This wasn't his brother. It couldn't be. Deimos couldn’t  _ hate  _ like this. Sure, he was always a little more temperamental and argumentative than Phobos was, but for fuck’s sake, that was because he used to do debate team and shit! His brother wasn't evil! There was no way his brother, his best friend, had turned him into a child and plotted to kill his friends. There was no way.

But there was. He spared another glance at Deimos, taller than him for the first time ever, sneering over the ship's controls, looking annoyed. Annoyed that no one died? Annoyed that Phobos was giving him the silent treatment? Hell, he should feel happy that Phobos had even talked to him at all.

God. Phobos had  _ talked  _ to him. Phobos hadn't spoken a word in years. It had been… God, almost a decade on Earth. All that time, silent. Not totally mute, sure, but he hadn't talked. He'd laughed, he'd cried, he'd screamed during scary movie nights when Sung insisted on having the lights off and Meouch snuck up behind him and grabbed his shoulder too suddenly. That was shit he couldn't really control, and he didn't try to. But he hadn't hummed, he hadn't whispered, he hadn't done any of that. He'd never spoken to his best friends, his  _ family.  _ They'd never heard him speak… until today. 

He broke his vow of silence. Any other day, that would've been huge.  _ That _ would be the thing eating away at his insides and clawing at his heart, not all of this other shit. Not Deimos, not the fate of his friends, not being a child. But in the grand scheme of the supremely shitty day he’d been having, breaking his vow seemed almost like a footnote. It was broken now. That was it. He’d spoken. He could talk freely again, if he wanted to.

Did he want to?

He’d always pictured himself talking to his friends one day, in an important moment. After they’d achieved something amazing, perhaps, or as a display of trust and friendship. At some point, he knew he would let go of the past, and he would be able to move on. He didn’t like that his hand had been forced like this. He didn’t like the fact that his first words in several years were to an attacker, one who was supposed to be family. Did Deimos even  _ know _ about his vow of silence? Did he have any idea that for Phobos, speaking was an absolute last resort?

He didn’t regret talking to Deimos. If he hadn't, Havve would be dead. Shit, was Havve going to be okay? Yeah, he could be repaired, but still, he’d lost a whole arm. What about Sung and Meouch? What was going through their heads? Sung said they would come for him, that they would find him. But their Time Crystal was out of commission, and without that, they couldn't warp. What if they couldn't rescue him? What if he never saw them again? What if he never saw Earth again, never got to go home?

It seemed like years ago that they played that Toronto show, but it was just last night. Last night, they had played an amazing rock show, danced until their bodies ached, got a little tipsy... and today he was a child. He was a little kid tangled up in a murder plot, wearing clothes that were too big for him, kidnapped by his twin brother who was supposed to be dead. What the  _ fuck. _

"I did miss you, you know," Deimos said, apropos of nothing. Phobos sat up straighter and looked at him. The annoyance had faded from his face, but he was still looking straight out the window into the warp stream ahead of them. "I know when I said it earlier, it might not have come off as sincere. Y'know, since I was holding you at swordpoint. But I really missed you, man."

There he was, being normal old Deimos, like nothing had happened. If Phobos wasn't constantly aware of how small he was, he might've been able to let himself forget. He might've been able to slip back, just go back to how things used to be, when he and Deimos would do stupid shit like hold each other at swordpoint for fun. But Deimos had threatened him. He was a  _ child,  _ and Deimos was an adult. Things weren’t the same.

Phobos looked away, crossing his arms over his pulled-up knees and resting his chin down on them. He missed Deimos too, but as far as he was concerned, this person wasn’t Deimos. Not anymore. Anyone who had it in them to do this wasn’t Deimos.

“I thought you were dead for the longest time,” Deimos continued. Phobos kept staring in the opposite direction. “All I knew was that Funk destroyed our world, ended our civilization, and that it was Commander Meouch’s fault. Only a few months ago did I learn where and when he was hiding, and that you were with him. When I found out you were alive… I couldn’t believe it. I… Not gonna lie, I broke down a little bit. I cried. I was just so fucking  _ relieved, _ man, you don’t even  _ know.” _

Phobos frowned, and he felt his heart sink deep, deep into his stomach. He  _ did _ know. He’d thought Deimos was dead for so long… Hell, if Deimos hadn’t introduced himself as being the cause of their Time Crystal troubles, Phobos would’ve felt that relief upon seeing him too. Instead, all he felt was conflicted and scared. He’d always dreamed of getting his brother back, but… not like this.

“I was so excited to get to see you again,” Deimos said, seemingly unaware that Phobos was curling himself up into a tighter and tighter ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. “I wish our reunion had been under better circumstances, but I had to get you out of there. I don’t know what they told you or how they got in your head like that, but… Whatever, it doesn’t matter. We’re back together now, and that’s what matters. The Dream Team, back in action.”

When Phobos said nothing in response, he sighed. He adjusted something with the control panel, and then refocused on the warp tunnel outside.

Phobos buried his face in the crook of his elbow. He felt tears prick at his eyes.  What the hell was Deimos talking about,  _ Dream Team?  _ They weren’t a team. Teammates didn’t hurt each other, or say that their friends were awful people when they weren’t. Teammates didn’t try and pass off their selfish delusions as noble acts. Deimos didn’t even  _ know _ his friends, and yet he was so certain that they were liars and murderers. This wasn’t about them. This was about him.

Phobos squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears. This wasn’t a dream.  This was a nightmare that he wished he could wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed reading, drop a comment and let me know! I might do more of these scenes in the future. Stay tuned for more comic pages this Friday!


	17. Pages 051-053

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve's arm is all fixed up; time to get back to work.

Act Your Age Pages 051-053


	18. Pages 054-057

Act Your Age Pages 054-057


	19. Pages 058-061

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missed updating last week, sorry! Back to your regularly scheduled angst with Phobos.

Act Your Age Pages 058-061


	20. Pages 062-065

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sung and Meouch want to beat up Deimos. Like, really bad. Havve tries to be a responsible adult.

TWRP Act Your Age Pages 062-065


	21. Pages 066-068

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have just about had it with being kids, but Havve gets an idea.

Act Your Age Pages 066-068


	22. Pages 069-071

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Child Abuse
> 
> In which Deimos cements himself as the galaxy's biggest asshole.

Act Your Age Pages 069-071


	23. Pages 072-074

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't have much of a summary for this one lol. This update does have the only colored page in the comic though, so that's exciting!

Act Your Age Pages 072-074


	24. Pages 075-077

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Rescue Phobos from Captain Dickwad is a go!

Act Your Age Pages 075-077


	25. Pages 078-080

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos finally gets that good, good hug he’s been needing! And Havve is fuckin PISSED

Act Your Age Pages 078-080


	26. Pages 081-084

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the smackdown of the century.

Act Your Age Pages 081-084


	27. Pages 085-087

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, Phobos is teeny tiny now! Wonder what Havve's gonna do about it?

Act Your Age Pages 085-087


	28. Pages 088-090

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following pages are brought to you by the found family gang.

Act Your Age Pages 088-090


	29. Page 091-094

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They got their fucking boy back :’)

Act Your Age Pages 091-094


	30. Pages 095-097

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide where to go to eat lunch, and decide to take advantage of their temporary youth.

Act Your Age Pages 095-097


	31. Pages 098-101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve finally broken the 100 page mark! And what a time to break it, too. With some wholesome Chuck E. Cheese shenanigans. Look at them! The boys are together, happy, and wearing clothes that actually fit them. That’s a first.

Act Your Age Pages 098-101


	32. Pages 102-104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Havve is cute now.

Act Your Age Pages 102-104


	33. Pages 105-107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos needs to talk about some things.

Act Your Age Pages 105-107


	34. Pages 108-111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

Act Your Age Pages 108-111


	35. Pages 112-113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phobos goes back to bed and Meouch gets some blackmail material. Not that he'd ever use it. That'd be rude, Meouch.

Act Your Age Pages 112-113


	36. Pages 114-116

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phobos grows up a little and some of Meouch's personal habits are revealed.

Act Your Age pages 114-116


	37. Pages 117-120

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go home! Finally!! (feat. cameos from the pets!)

Act Your Age Pages 117-120


	38. Pages 121-123

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are almost back to normal... The ordeal is almost over...

Act Your Age Pages 121-123


	39. Pages 124-128

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Act Your Age Pages 124-128

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, of course they had to get Havve a #1 Dad mug. They had to. Watch, come Father’s Day, they’re gonna get him a card. It’s only partially going to be a joke.
> 
> That’s it! That’s the comic! Act Your Age is done! Thank you all so much for joining me on this ride! It’s been a blast. Check out the tumblr blog for this comic, twrp-act-your-age.tumblr.com, for tons of bonus behind the scenes content, if you haven't seen it already! Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are sure to make my day! Thanks so much for taking the time to read!


End file.
